StarStruck
by FueledByEnvy
Summary: Taking his younger brother to a concert in the middle of Denver, Kyle Broflovski never expected to fall in love with the overrated, spoiled star known as Stan Marsh. (Style. Rated M for language. Bad summary!)
1. Chapter 1

**Um... Yeah! Soo I was so unsure about this story, the idea had been creeping around in my head for a few weeks now and... I decided I might as well post it!**

**Kyle's P.O.V**

* * *

Stepping into the room in all my redheaded glory, I tossed a pale, freckled hand through my hair, which was already beginning to frizz from the April humidity. As a freshman at South Park High, my duty to take the annual exam to check our progress towards the end of the year is just another way to goof off.

Closing the door behind me as I entered my designated A-C classroom- the Biology room, with Ms Garth, a forty year old single lady as our babysitter- I caught the eye of a certain fluffy haired blonde boy, who waved to call me over.

I smiled, jumping atop his desk to slide over in the chair beside him at the conjoined desks.

"Watch it, bitch!" he called out, shoving me down into my chair, and I chuckled, watching a slim girl sit down in the seat in front of me.

"What's up, whores?" she asked, fluffing a hand through her short, orange hair. Crossing her legs, she showed off a pair of short shorts she'd been saving especially for this four hour long test.

"Elizabeth- We match!" I exclaimed, hauling my leg onto the table to show off bare legs.

She laughed, before running her hand over creamy, freckled skin. "Damn, Kyle. You even shaved." she observed, moving her hands all the while and shrugging- _she talks with her hands a lot._

"Gotta look good!" I laughed with her, and finally she pulled her hand away. If she wasn't a lesbian, I might of found her gestures strange.

Finally, from beside me, the blonde made himself heard with a joking scoff. "For who?" he asked, using a pencil as a drumstick on the side of the desk.

I shrugged, shoving on his arm to make him stop his tapping, "You never know, Cory." I said with a smile, and he rolled his eyes, ducking down to retrieve his fallen pencil.

* * *

Following after Brionna Kate, future valedictorian, I dashed after her to keep up with her speed. And this is just her _walking. _It's not just me either- even the track stars say she walks fast. But hey, I'm not going to complain. We always get a good spot in the lunch line.

Standing in the middle of the line- which isn't bad, considering we beat the people in Gym, which is right next to the cafeteria- I smiled at her, my emerald eyes reaching turquoise ones.

"So, Bri." I said, and she rolled her eyes. _I annoy her, a lot. I'm a little bit convinced that she hates me, and that she only hangs out with me since she feels bad. _"Where's the BF?"

"He's sick today, Kyle." she says, swatting away my hands as I attempted to pat down her frizzing blonde hair, which is also being attacked by the humidity.

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "Do you realize how boring next hour's going to be?" I claimed, though turned away from her answer when I heard my name being called. A wide-hipped girl, long, curly hair thrown up into a bun atop her head, approached me with Elizabeth close at her hip.

I smiled at her, as well, "Well, don't you look like shit today, Leighton." I said, and she rolls her chocolate eyes, brushing a dark hair away from her eyes that had fallen from her headband.

"I woke up, like, five minutes before Grandma had to take me to school, man. Besides, I didn't come over here to get harassed by your ass." she suddenly smiled, pushing her glasses up her nose, "Me, Ashley, and Elizabeth are hanging out this weekend. You in, hoe?"

I smirked, though that quickly faded and I hesitated, "I can't!" I objected, a whiny tone slipping into my voice, earning another eye-roll from Brionna, "I have to take Ike to some stupid fag concert this weekend."

At the word _fag, _Brionna rolls her eyes again, something I see so many times a day that I don't even take it as an insult anymore. "That's a little bit like the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?"

I ignored her, listening to Leighton, "Dude, what the hell? Where?"

"Denver."

"Holy shit! And you're _driving _out there?!" Elizabeth butted in, and I nodded.

"How did your old man ever let that happen?" Leighton scoffed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Right! Won't let me go out anywhere when I have a _B, _but I can go against the law and drive my little brother around a_t night _without a parent!" I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest, "I just think they didn't want to get stuck listening to some fucking boy band for three hours."

Leighton thought for a moment, then opened her mouth to speak; "Didn't you, like, go to a _Big Time Rush _concert last Summer?"

"That is totally different!"

Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head, "No, not really, Kyle."

I huffed again, shaking my head, the only thing keeping my wild hair still my ushanka. "That just pissed me off. We haven't hung out since Leighton's birthday party in January."

"Nah, don't worry about it, we'll have plenty of time to hang out during the Summer." Leighton said with a smile, and I hesitated, glancing over at her.

After a moment, I too smiled. "You have something _planned?" _

"I was thinking for Summer we could go spend a week or two at my cabin up by Middle Park."

I hesitated, and, a moment later, the group of us- excluding Brionna, the bore- were whooping for the oncoming Summer, leaving the upperclassmen to glance at the group of socially awkward freshmen.

* * *

Sitting besides Leighton in fifth hour- Ms Garth's, as if we hadn't gotten enough of her throughout the morning's testing- she glanced over my shoulder at my phone as I SnapChatted with Cory.

"Hey- I'd meant to ask you- What concert are you taking your little brother to?"

I hesitated, and after a moment of thinking, opened my mouth to respond.

"I think his name was- _Stan Marsh?"_

* * *

**Woop! First chapter, done! Leave in a review what you think, please? It really helps! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo, yeah,**

**This fanfic can s****_o _****be seen as a (kinda) parody of that Disney movie, StarStruck...**

**I don't care what anyone says, that movie was _amazing_****_._**

**(Yeah, I'mchanging Ike's age, because I already made Kyle a freshman and I'm not going back on that. So, in this, Ike's about 13, and Kyle will be turning 16 in May.)  
**

**Kyle POV**

* * *

_"Stan Marsh?!" _as soon as the name left my mouth, it's echoed from several other places throughout the once quiet classroom, as well as from right beside me, from a shell shocked Ms. Leighton Scott.

From down our row, Brionna's staring at me too, and I hesitated a moment, for once out of words.

"Um- Yeah. At least, I think that's his name. Why?"

Brionna suddenly grinned, in her area of expertise. "Stan Marsh- he was touring with One Direction, last Summer! I saw him at the concert I went to up in North Park." she said, still grinning, her freckles crinkling besides her aquamarine eyes, "That was awhile ago, though. He's gotten s_o _much better since then. I'm so _jealous, _Kyle!"

For once, I sat down my phone, even as it buzzed with a new Snap Chat. People actually _knew _about this guy? I took a moment to recollect myself from the staring faces, a flood of shyness going over me that I thought I'd lost in Middle School.

"Wait- so you guys have _heard _of him before?"

From the other side of the room, a bottle redhead known as Mackenzie cries, "_Heard _of him?! Have you been living under a rock for the past year, Kyle?"

Knocked out of her stupor by the uproar, Leighton butts in, "I can't believe _you, _of all people, have never heard of him." Not giving me enough time to decide if it's a insult or not, she continues, "He's done a bunch of covers, and add that to his actual songs! He toured with _One Direction, _Kyle."

I rolled my eyes, before stating blindly, "Big Time Rush toured with One Direction."

She stared at me a moment, before finally shaking her head and turning back to her game of Temple Run, leaving me to my Snap Chat.

* * *

That night I stood in my room, a pair of ripped up white wash jeans already buttoned up, a belt half done up in the loops. Shirtless however, I glanced at the arrange of shirts in my closet before finally pulling out a long sleeved _mint _green shirt, slipping it over my head, before stepping over to my vanity.

Taking off red rimmed reading glasses, I drop them in their case and let it slam shut, before collecting the book of _Romeo and Juliet_and sitting them down on my bedside table. I'd already read the books several times over (though it's not as if I'd actually needed to read it in the first place, I mean, it's not like we don't know how_ that _ends) and had just reread Act V, the assigned act. I guess that's where my nerdiness that I'd hidden since eighth grade shown through.

Hearing a knock on the door through my music, I sighed, turning my straightener off that I'd used to tame down my unruly hair and positioned my ushanka on my head. Taking a glance in the mirror, I answered the door.

_What? _I may not w_ant _to go to this thing, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to take the opportunity to dress up for something that wasn't a band concert.

Ike smiled down at me- already taller than me, the little bastard- and I looked up and down at him, assessing if he's ready to leave yet. At the eagerness surrounding him, I took it as a yes, and grabbed my phone from the charger before heading downstairs after him. I was going to bring a satchel or something but... I figured pockets would be easier.

Mom's already waiting for us at the door, with my Dad on the couch, looking down at a book. Hearing us coming downstairs, he glanced over his shoulder at us and offers us a smile in departure- though, once Ike's back is turned, he flashes me a look of sorrow.

"Oh- Kyle, bubbeh! Are you listening? Make sure to look after your brother while you're gone, and make sure to call us once the concert is over, alright? Now, if it's too late, I want you to stay at a hotel for the night and then head home in the morning, bubbehs. Now!" From the sudden change in her tone, I guess it's time for a speech. "Do you two understand how much trust I am placing in you two? This is a test of your responsibility, and especially to you, Kyle! Not only am I allowing you to drive after curfew, I am letting you go with only your permit- Why? Because, bubbeh, I trust that you can take the drive to Denver without there be a reason for you to be pulled over!"

With her speech over, she leans in and gives us both a kiss goodbye before walking my out to my car, taking her wallet from her handbag and giving me a wad of money.

"Now- that should be enough for food at the concert, a hotel if you need it, and breakfast in the morning." For good measure, to make sure it sticks in, she adds; "I trust you, bubbeh!"

Another kiss to the cheek, a quick exchange of 'I-love-yous', and we're on the road.

* * *

On our road to _Harbucks, _is more like it.

Ignoring Ike's protest as I pulled up to the drive in, I ordered a mocha and Ike a doughnut in hopes to shut him up- and it works for a few minutes, too, until I turn up Big Time Rush- and up to the first window, though only for our journey to be stopped once again.

As the window opened and the cashier is telling me my change, our eyes meet and we both give a gasp.

"Noah!"

"Kyle!" he laughs, though suddenly ducks his head out the window, as if that'll hide him from his manager, "What's your ratchet ass doin' here?"

"Getting coffee. When did you start working here?" He's a friend of Leighton's that I know from our sleepovers.

"A week or two ago."

"Do you realize how... _gay _you look, working at Harbucks?" I stifled a laugh, and he rolls his eyes, thinking of a comeback with his signature word; _Ratchet._

"At least my ass hasn't come out of the closet. You ratchet, Kyle." he stated, brown hair getting blown into blue eyes from the breeze coming in the window.

I rolled my eyes, suddenly feeling in a Brionna mood. "You haven't _yet, _Noah. _Yet."_

He scoffed, before handing me a cup and a paper bag, which I passed to Ike. With this exchange, he asked, "What're you doing tonight, anyway, Kyle? Making out with your pillow?"

Thinking of how he happened to change the subject, I missed his insult which my catlike ears would normally catch and retaliate. "Heading to a concert."

"Oh? Who?"

"Stan Marsh."

He paused for a moment, before blinking and laughing. "You ratchet, Kyle." he repeats, and I laughed as well, waving goodbye after a honk from behind us brought us back to reality.

As I'm pulling out of the parking to head down the road, I realized something;

That ratchet bitch took my change.

* * *

**Kyle's so OOC, because, well, I sort of wanted to portray him as a teenaged girl for his high school years. Don't worry, though, the old Kyle will still show at some times, and I guarantee he's buried somewhere in there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the last two chapters didn't have anything really happen in them! I just sort of wanted the first chapter to kinda be a prologue, and, as for the second one, I meant for more to happen but I had to go to sleep XD**

**Kyle's P.O.V**

* * *

Parking the truck my dad had let me borrow, I hopped out with my keys in one hand and my Iphone in the other. The ride to Denver hadn't exactly been a short one, and with the first step my moccasins hit the gravel, my knee cracked.

Ike came over to me, and I smiled, slipping both my phone and my keys into my pocket. He seemed excited enough, so... It's not like I could be a jerk now.

"Ready?" I asked, and he nodded, patting his pocket where our tickets resided.

"Yeah. Are you?" he asked, and I too nodded, beginning to follow after him to the front gate.

While waiting in line for our tickets and bags to be checked, I paused in my conversation with Ike when I felt eyes on me. Turning, I caught the sapphire eyes of a staring noirette. At the sight of me staring back, he hesitated with a shake of his head, blue chello hat shuddering, before turning his hard gaze to the twitching blonde beside him.

Ike caught my attention again, and my glance was cast back to him as we continued our conversation. However, when the two are getting their bags checked in the line beside ours, I couldn't help but take another look. Nothing exciting, a phone charger, a wallet. Though, I happened to notice a camera in the noirette's pocket, as well as one in the blonde's bag.

Though, within a blink of my eyes, the two had disappeared throughout the gates.

* * *

Walking towards the pavilion, where our seats are, I glance round, looking for the guy who sells lemonade, and sighed. The weather's not bad at the moment, the Sun just now going down and setting the sky a peach color, though, still. I'd hated to of had seats in the lawn, just in case Colorado's weather doesn't hold up.

Catching the bright yellow and green of lemonade carriers from the corner of my eye, I pointed Ike off to the general direction of our seats- I'd been here before, for the Big Time Rush concert- and dug through my pocket for a five dollar bill. Checking the time on my phone, I took another breath- Only about five minutes left before the concert was scheduled to start, but, then again, they still have the opening act as well as whatever other delays.

Heading towards Ike with lemonade in hand, the breeze shifted through my bangs- the air was filled with anxious chatter, about this _Stan Marsh _boy.

_I recognized this feeling from the Big Time Rush concert, thank you very much. _I mean, it wasn't like _I _excited for this.

Dropping to my seat beside Ike, I took a drink before sitting it down in the cup holder beside me and pulled out my phone.

Three more minutes.

At that, the chatter intensifies, and I resisted a groan. I could already tell there was going to be a _lot _of screaming here.

I checked Facebook once or twice, sent Leighton a Snap Chat, and then sat back and waited.

One more minute.

My phone vibrated in my lap with a Snap Chat back from Leighton, the 'ding' barely audible as the stage lights come on. Getting a picture of me and Ike with the stage in the background, I sent it to Leighton. Already at seventy percent. This was going to be a _long _night if my phone died.

Another vibration, and someone comes onstage. From the screens beside the stage that had once been on, I collected that it was Cody Simpson as the opening act.

Opening the Snap Chat, a message of _Jealous! _was typed across Leighton's face. My addiction to this app grew at the start of eight grade year, when I discovered what a straightener was. I'd already came out of the closet at that point- I mean, I went to a Big Time Rush concert, how could I really deny it any longer? Mom and Dad had taken it pretty well until _that _point.

Zooming in, I sent her a photo of Cody Simpson and the stage, before taking another drink of lemonade and thinking for a moment. Cody Simpson, didn't he open for the Big Time Rush concert? I was pretty sure.

Wow, he downgraded.

Opening up an eBook on my phone, I sighed, clicking on my bookmark to finish the Nicolas Sparks book that I'd made sure to keep well hidden. I mean... Big Time Rush was different. This was _**The Notebook**_.

Feeling Ike's eyes on me, I exited out of my chapter before glancing up at him. After a few moments of silence- well, not really. Screaming added to Cody's Teach Me How to Dougie- he broke it.

"Come on, Kyle- Can't you at least _pretend _to like it?" he asked, and I hesitated, surprised- Though I don't know why, I shouldn't of been. I mean, he's always been blunt like this.

I smiled after a moment. "You really don't want me to do that." I joked, before standing up, "Didn't Emily tell you how I acted at the Big Time Rush concert? It wasn't pretty..."

He smiled as well, "Yeah, I did, Number 1 Rusher. Who was it, that had you get up there and be his Worldwide Girl- Guy?"

"Um, _James, _duh."

He took a drink from my lemonade, and I gave a yelp, using my sleeve to wipe my straw before demanding he buy me another.

He just turned his gaze back to Cody Simpson as he prepared the crowd for the main event, leaving my to Snap Chat Leighton about the little bastard.

* * *

**Stan's P.O.V.**

Brushing the hands of Bebe Stevens, my make up artist's, hands away, I stood from my chair just in time for a certain overweight brunette to step into the room. He ordered Bebe to leave, and, after a moment of her making fun of him and prevailing in reddening his face, she left.

Recollecting himself, he began talking before I could get a word in otherwise. "That little blonde fag just got off stage. Are you ready, hippie?"

I'll admit, his words made me want to pick up the vanity mirror and chuck it at him, though, I composed myself for the sake of seven years bad luck. "Yeah, I am, Cartman."

He insisted for me to address him with authori-tah and call him _Mr. _Cartman, though I brushed that off as well as a member of security- as well as my closest friend- steps in.

"Hey, fatass, get out of the way, you're blocking the door." he said, pushing Cartman out of his path; though his words didn't hold a sharp tone, it's obvious from that certain shine in his cerulean eyes that he means business, no matter how goofy his smile got.

Cartman's voice took on a whiny tone, and I groaned, covering my ears. "Shuddup, Kenneh! You're just mad 'cause all you had to eat today was some Pop-tarts!"

At that, Kenneth McCormick's eyes roll and he shoved Cartman's head; the overweight teen stumbled backwards before finally regaining his balance on his stubby feet and glared at Kenny, eyes boring a hole in Kenny's head that the blonde paid no mind too.

"Come on, Stan; You're on in five. Let's hurry it up, huh? This state is _fucking freezing." _for emphasis he shuddered, sending locks of hair into his eyes that he blew away in a hurried gesture.

I smiled and nodded, resisting the urge that came over me to tell him how I liked it as he and several other security officers escorted me to the stage.

* * *

**Woot! So.. I'm pretty sure that was longer than the other's? Well, at least something kinda happened in this chapter! Most likely won't be posting over the weekend, so I wanted to get this done!**

**And, yes, Big Time Rush will be mentioned a bunch of times more.**

**Because Big Time Rush is the shit.**

***Please don't attack me, fangirls, I don't think Cody Simpson is a fag. Now, as for the Worldwide Girl Ike mentioned; during every BTR concert, each of the boy's will bring up a girl on stage with them to sing their song Worldwide with them- AKA, their 'Worldwide Girl'.**


End file.
